User talk:XtothaZ
Welcome Hi, welcome to NBA wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Steve Nash page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Knightrez (Talk) 20:44, May 29, 2010 WBA Hello, thank you for your edits!, however, you latest pages are about the Women's Basketball Association This is NBA wiki So please create articles that are revelant to this wiki. btw your articles will be deleted. and any more you will be blocked for a while. --Knighrez(Talk) 04:05, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :block? wtf I'm only trying to help man XtothaZ 07:38, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :- wtf? First of all, the articles are off the topic. secondly your articles are copy/paste from Wikipedia, so hows that helping? Helping is you take your time to write your own article in your own words. If your interested in WBA, than create a new wiki about it. --Knighrez(Talk) 08:31, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :What kinda shit admin are you man? I'm new here so of course I make mistakes!! Others will do so too so I'd change your attitude if I were you! Oh and ehm.... this entire wiki is one big copy fest from Wikipedia. Every SINGLE article is RIPPED dude. If you, the big admin Knightrez does it, why can't I? Ya know what? I'm fucking outta here! This shitwiki is doomed anyway with only copied material that everybody has already read a long time ago on Wikipedia. Cheers bitch :-D XtothaZ 09:13, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :First of all you son of a bitch, These articles were copied a long time ago, I became the admin lately and I'm trying my best to add categories and fix things. Now your the articles are copy/pasted, thats okay, but there poorly done, OKAY? I don't want to be left cleaning up after your messes. and cheers for your to bitch your BLOCKED! :-) --Knightez :you block me cuz ya know I'm right. Nobody wants to read articles that have been online a loooooooong time on Wikipedia. You fail! And you suck for threatening me with a ban because I´m a newbie. Newbies make mistakes. Gonna threaten all newbies mr Knight? You fail! --XtothaZ 11:19, May 31, 2010 (UTC) : :- Oh my god, I'm gonna end this. I blocked you because you first used foul language. It is stated in the Rules. The first thing you should've done is you asked what should I do, istead you go off swearing at the adminstrator. We couldv'e solve this ,istead your stupid. and whats the friggin big deal? This is only a computer, think about all the starving and homeless. BTW These Wikipedia articles I did not WRITE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --'Knighrez'(Talk) 11:35, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :Erm, excuse me Mr. Knightrez. I used foul language, but BEFORE THAT YOU THREATENED ME WITH A BAN. Got it? I did nothing that deserves a ban. You're trying to make me look bad, but YOU made the first mistake kiddo. You wanna talk normal? Then don't threaten nothing-knowing newbies as soon as they make 1 minor mistake. You fail as an admin! XtothaZ 11:48, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :Fuck this shit. I'm gonna report ya to wikia and then I'm outta here y0 XtothaZ 11:49, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :i SUCK? First of all if a admin SUCKS, then don't go off fucking swearing at him! Thats your mistake. Don't just blame me. Mr. X --'Knighrez'(Talk) 10:50, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Unblocked Its your lucky day. I have unblocked you. why? Take a look at this. So do you want to start off on the wrong foot again or change? --'Knighrez'(Talk) 13:34, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :It was you who started off on the wrong foot kiddo. The Wikipeeps agree with me on that. You initiated it all. Look closely to what the Wikipeeps are saying kid, you gotta tell me you're wrong, but instead ya want me to apologise first? Riiiiiight. Ya have a lot to learn boy. XtothaZ 20:29, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :-FUCK YOU. Your not thankful. AND IF YOU FOLLOW ME, I WILL ASKED YOU TO BE GLOBAL BLOCKED, meaning you are banned from every wiki. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 02:51, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :And you have no fucking life, instead, you stare at a computer screen trying to intimidate a person that you don't even KNOW. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 02:56, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :Lol whot you an about man. Not trying to intimidate ya at all :S But let's cut the crap. If you wanna block me. Fine. Go ahead man. I was just trying to help ya guys out and then you threaten to block as if I'm some kinda spammer. As an admin that's a big mistake. Why do ya always ignore me when I talk about this part of the fight kid? Ye I shouldn't have used foullanguage, but you made the first mistake kid. A bad one. If you always greet newbs like that, you'll scare em all away. Peace XtothaZ 11:22, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :All right, I have a few mistakes you have one too. let's have a truce. You can help later I don't care. ☮ --'Knighrez'(Talk) 11:49, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Delete Hello again. Vulgar language and foul language must be deleted. thanks you. --'Knightrez'(Talk) 03:16, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :Page restored doesnt call for that unless very serious matters. Everyone needs to show somemore maturity around here. 01:51, June 27, 2010 (UTC) I want links to the cases in question in wikicentral As above I would also like to say that you both should surly be even as both of you used vulgar language. 01:51, June 27, 2010 (UTC) *here is one about his car wiki. they guys are telling em he shouldn't delete some1's t-page and just now he deleted mine :-S best intention? the kid just doesnt wanna look bad cuz ppl apparently google him so he removes all his mistakes! XtothaZ 02:16, June 27, 2010 (UTC) *well i dunno man...there's sum more. just check his contribs page here and click on sum of tha links. the Admin what? is a good 1. sum of um are a lil old --XtothaZ 02:19, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :I Just hope we can all cool down about this and all get back to work here we need to get categories on some of these pages so we can get featured. 03:21, June 27, 2010 (UTC) RE:Knightrez abusing his powers Delete pages!? You pulled off your first stunt by swearing OKAY? Some guy called HooperbandIP told me it should be erased only if foul language or sex/vulgar etc. I think YOUR the one who should MATURE up. You can fuckin complain and swear for all I care. --'Knightrez'(Talk) 04:03, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :Accept ur flaws mr Knight. You had absolutely NO right to erase MY history! You took CONTROL of MY history. I couldn't even revert it man! You fail! And if ya don't want foul language then just erase the foul language and not the entire posts! Or even better: ask me to delete it, but nooooooooo Mr Knightrez wants to abuse his powers and have control over something that's not even his! You fail! YOU should mature 13 yo little kid. You understand nothing. peace y0-XtothaZ 09:09, June 27, 2010 (UTC) I personally suggest you just get back to editing here and less Arguing with knight the situaion is handled with for now least I dont want tooo block you to for helping instigate this thanks. 04:18, June 28, 2010 (UTC)